gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
No Air
No Air è un brano scritto da Jordin Sparks, vincitore del talent-show americano American Idol nel 2007, e tratto dall'omonimo disco alla cui incisione ha partecipato anche Chris Brown. Nella serie televisiva viene cantata nell'episodio della prima stagione Guerra aperta ''dai Ragazzi di Sue (''Sue's Kids), con gli assoli assegnati a Rachel e Finn. Le voci di sottofondo sono di Brittany, Quinn e Puck. Dopo che la perfida Sue Sylvester ha usurpato la direzione del glee-club al professor Schuester, decide di creare un suo sottogruppo personale, i Ragazzi di Sue, a cui si uniscono Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Brittany e Puck. Quinn decide di partecipare soltanto perché sospettosa della scintilla che potrebbe scoppiare fra Rachel e il suo ex ragazzo. Ancora non le va giù che cantino diverse canzoni assieme. Testo della canzone Oh... Oh... Oh... Rachel: If I should die before I wake, It's 'cause you took my breath away Losing you is like Living in a world with no air Oh Finn: I'm here alone, don't wanna leave My heart won't move; it's incomplete Wish there was a way That I can make you understand Rachel: But how Do you expect me To live alone with just me 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Tutti: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air Can't live, can't breathe with no air It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe It's no air, no air No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air Finn: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew Right off the ground to float to you There's no gravity to hold me down for real Rachel: But, somehow, I'm still alive inside You took my breath, but I survived I don't know how, but I don't even care Tutti: So how ('Rachel': How) Do you expect me (Rachel: Me) to live alone with just me (Rachel: Oh) 'Cause my world revolves around you It's so hard for me to breathe Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel:'' Uh) ('Finn': Oh) Can't live, can't breathe with no air ('Rachel e Finn': Oh) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there It's no air, no air Got me out here in the water so deep ('Rachel': So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me ('Finn': Without Me Yeah) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ('Rachel:' Breathe, No) ('Finn: No air) It's no air, no air No air, air ('''Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Rachel: No) No air, air (Finn: No more) It's no no air (Rachel: No) It's no no air (Rachel:'' No) It's no no air ('Finn'':'' Baby) ('''Rachel: No) No air No air Finn: No Rachel: Yeah Yeah Yeah No Finn e Rachel: No! Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (Rachel: No air yeah) (Finn: No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: Woah woah) (Finn:'' No air) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there ('Rachel': Whenever you ain't there') (Finn':' No breathing)It's no air, no air ('''Rachel: No breathing No) Got me out here in the water so deep (Rachel:'' So Deep) (Finn: So Deep) Tell me how you gonna be without me ('Rachel'':'' Without Me) (Finn': Can't breathing now Baby) If you ain't here, I just can't breathe ('Rachel:' Breathe - No air) (Finn: No air) It's no air, no air ('Rachel'':'' No No No) No air, air ('''Rachel:'' Baby, No air) No air, air ('Finn'':'' No) No air, air ('''Finn:'' Hard for me to breathe) No air, air ('Rachel': Oh) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air ( '''Rachel': No air) Can't live, can't breathe with no air (Rachel: No No) It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (Rachel: No air ) It's no air, no air Rachel: You got me out here in the water so deep Finn: Tell me how you gonna be without me Rachel: If you ain't here, I just can't breathe Finn and Rachel: 'It's no air, no air No Air ('Rachel: No) No Air (Finn:'' No, No) No Air ('Rachel'':'' Oh) No Air ('''Rachel: No Air) Finn e Rachel: No Air Curiosità *Questa canzone era stata originariamente scritturata per l'episodio della prima stagione dal titolo Le provinciali. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:No Air es:No Air fr:No Air Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray